Vilgax's Power
Story The Proto-TRUK flies towards the mountain range. Ben: Are we sure about this? I mean, it is him. Rook: Yes. Psyphon has been located near the base of Gaia’s Mountain, as it has been named. Along with his goon squad. John: Doesn’t Psyphon work for Vilgax? Ben: Yeah, but Vilgax is pretty much out of the picture. Psyphon isn’t anything to worry about, really. Rook: But with everyone that’s been trying to free Gaia, we cannot take any chances. (The Proto-TRUK lands, Ben and Rook getting out. Psyphon, Bubble Helmet, Liam, Fistina, and Thunderpig face them. Behind them is a power draining machine.) Psyphon: So, you got here sooner than expected. No matter. You are still out of your league. (Psyphon glows with a mana aura.) This power is mine! And it isn’t even the extent of the power. Wipe out his partner. Ben Tennyson is mine. Ben: Yeah, yeah. (Activates Omnitrix.) Heard that before. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Swampfire. He releases a stream of fire at Psyphon, who spins his arms, a wave of mana tearing through it. He then fires a mana blast, Swampfire dodging. Bubble Helmet spins staffs, firing lasers at Rook. Rook uses the Proto-tool to form an energy shield, as he charges forward. Liam charges at Rook, and Rook jumps over him, kicking him in the head. He fires a laser blast, knocking Bubble Helmet down. Fistina swings her fist, Rook catching it. Fistina: Why hello, Little Rook. It’s such a shame I have to defeat you like this. Rook: I feel no such reserves. (Thunderpig swings a mace, and Rook throws Fistina, causing her to take the blunt of the attack. Rook fires an energy net at Thunderpig, pinning him to the ground.) Swampfire punches at Psyphon, who chops through his arm with a mana enhanced arm. Swampfire regenerates, releasing a stream of fire. Psyphon takes it, being pushed back. Psyphon fires a mana blast, knocking Swampfire down, reverting. Ben: Oh, man! When he’d get so strong? Psyphon: Once you’re out of the way. I can initiate my plan to completely absorb all of its power! Ben: Absorption? Sounds like a job for Feedback! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upchuck: Seriously? Maybe this could work. Psyphon fires a mana blast at Upchuck, who eats it, spitting it back. Psyphon absorbs the attack, as he charges in, going to punch Upchuck with a mana fist. Upchuck dodges, and extends his tongues, wrapping around Psyphon and eating him. Upchuck chews, and spits a beam of mana into the air, Psyphon being launched out with it, hitting the sand. He moans, twitching in fear. Upchuck: Mh, mh! That was delicious. (Upchuck reverts.) Ben: Hey Rook! You done yet? (Rook has Bubble Helmet, Liam, Fistina and Thunderpig all tied up.) Rook: Yes. It was not that difficult. Though I do wonder where John disappeared to. He usually does not run from a fight. Ben: Maybe he found something more interesting to do. End Scene Up in the mountain range, Vilgax is punching into the mountainside repeatedly. Then, John teleports in. Vilgax turns. Vilgax: You are not Ben Tennyson. Who are you to think you can stand up to Vilgax, Conqueror of 10 worlds?! John: Whoa. You’ve done much better than the Vilgax back home. Vilgax: Enough of this. If an insect like you wishes to be squished, I am happy to oblige. Vilgax charges forward, swinging his fist at John. John dodges, thrusting his fist forward, an earth spike slamming into Vilgax, breaking on contact. Vilgax jumps, and comes crashing down. John spins, creating a wind vortex, catching Vilgax and stopping his descent. Vilgax slams his arms into the vortex, stopping it. John shoots a fire blast at Vilgax, who goes straight through it. John lifts his arms, the earth launching him into the air as Vilgax crashes down, launching John even further up. Vilgax jumps after him, and John creates a mana whip, catching Vilgax’s arm and slamming him into the mountainside. John lands, as Vilgax appears in front of him, slamming his arms down. John creates an earth dome to protect himself, which is destroyed and sends him flying back. John: Fighting Vilgax without transformations. Either the coolest or craziest thing I’ve done. (John turns into Kickin Hawk, and he jumps, flipping as he kicks into Vilgax’s chest. Vilgax stumbles back, unimpressed.) Vilgax: Another Omnitrix wielder? No matter. Kickin Hawk: I’m not like Ben. I’m a completely different kind of warrior. (He turns his leg, enveloping it with stone.) Vilgax charges forward, as Kickin Hawk bends back and ducks, kicking Vilgax with his earth leg under the chin, launching Vilgax into the air. Kickin Hawk then shifts to Crashhopper, and hops into the air, releasing a shockwave and ramming Vilgax, sending him even higher into the air. Vilgax grabs Crashhopper. Vilgax: You are still a fool, just like him. (Vilgax starts squeezing Crashhopper, who turns into Mummy Dusk, bandages wrapping around Vilgax. Mummy Dusk slips out of his grip, wrapping around and getting behind Vilgax.) Mummy Dusk: (Pulls Vilgax upside down, as they start to fall.) Maybe. But I’m a determined fool. (Mummy Dusk pulls, as they start to spin. Their speed gets faster and faster, until they are a spiraling blur.) Primary Lotus! They crash into the ground, a huge dust cloud rising up. A huge crater was created, and John slowly climbs out of it, physically sore. John: Ow. So that’s what that feels like. And I was a bundle of bandages. I can’t imagine how that is for Lee. John senses something, as he turns into Swampfire. He throws seeds into the crater. Vilgax jumps out at him, as vines catch him, pulling him back into the crater, now being completely enveloped in plants. Vilgax struggles to get free, as Swampfire turns into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning blast, hitting Vilgax hard in the chest, electrocuting him. Vilgax: Uragh! You can’t keep me trapped forever! (Shocksquatch releases streams of lightning from his hands, going up the plants and electrocuting him.) Shocksquatch, panting, turns into Echo Echo, multiplying and surrounding the crater. The clones all release a sonic scream, Vilgax facing the full brunt of it. He screams, as he passes out from the sound attack. The clones merge back together, Echo Echo reverting. John: (Panting) Glad he didn’t have any other tricks. Not sure how much I could fight. (John uses his mana to heal himself, when he sees dark mana seeming out of the crater, entering Vilgax.) Oh, man! Vilgax regains consciousness, as his new mana aura burns through the plants. He goes over to the mountainside, and sticks both fists into it, breaking through. He then strains, as he lifts the mountain top, holding it over his head, a hole the new top of that mountain. Vilgax/Gaia: Show me how you handle this, John Spacewalker! ' End Scene Ben and Rook see the mountaintop being taken off the mountain, and thrown, crashing into something up in the mountains. Ben: I think we found John. Rook: We must assist him. Psyphon: (Laughing) Oh, you are much too late for that. (Ben and Rook look again, seeing a large cloud of mana rising up from the mountain, like ash from a volcano.) Vilgax jumps up to the edge of the volcano, when he turns, seeing the mountaintop split perfectly in half, John being unharmed, in a stance with his fist forward. Vilgax: No! You survived?! John: I’ve survived worse. (A roar occurs, as the mana smoke forms into Gaia in her true form.) Vilgax: So, you are the source of the power that summoned me here. Now, give me you power! (John teleports away, as Gaia fires a powerful beam of mana from her center eye. The attack destroys the mountain behind Vilgax, him caught in the path.) John appears next to Ben and Rook. Rook: What happened up there? John: Vilgax released Gaia. Ben: Vilgax?! (A crash occurs, Vilgax laying in a pile of rubble, moaning.) Well, look how the mighty have fallen. Vilgax: (Getting up) Ben Tennyson. As much as I’d like to simply crush you, I have a bigger priority right now. Psyphon! Get the device ready. Psyphon: Yes sir! (He fires a mana blast, releasing a cloud of sand, blinding the others. He makes it to the power draining machine.) Just take a few moments to turn it on. Vilgax: Now, come at me monster! Your power will be mine, even if I have to take it! Gaia roars, firing her powerful mana beam again. Vilgax dodges, and the attack gets absorbed into the power draining machine. Her entire essence starts getting sucked into the machine. John: Not good. Ben! Keep Vilgax busy! (John runs towards the machine.) Rook: Keep Vilgax busy? He should have told us to stop a volcano eruption. That is easier. Ben: Please. I’ve got this. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) NRG: Bring it on, Vilgax. John runs towards Psyphon, and swings his arms in a fluid motion, a whip of sand forming, slamming into Psyphon. He goes flying, crashing into the sand. John: Sweet. Finally got a handle on sandbending. (He turns into Royal NiGHTS, and fires a dream ray at the power draining machine. The absorbed mana starts being released into the air, disappearing.) NRG fires a radiation beam at Vilgax, who takes it with ease. Vilgax punches NRG, knocking him away. Rook fires an energy arrow at Vilgax, who catches it with ease. NRG gets back up, and fires another radiation beam, keeping Vilgax’s attention. Vilgax: Is this really all you can muster, Ben Tennyson? (Vilgax grabs NRG, who is superheating his armor. Vilgax knees NRG, throwing him to the side.) Psyphon wakes, seeing Royal NiGHTS allowing the energy to disperse itself. Psyphon: (Weakly.) No. The plan must succeed. (Psyphon fires a mana blast at Royal NiGHTS, hitting Royal NiGHTS, knocking him down. Royal NiGHTS reverts.) John: Ugh. Psyphon makes it to the power draining machine, and it finishes absorbing Gaia. He then points it at Vilgax. Psyphon: Lord Vilgax! (Vilgax knocks NRG away, into Rook. NRG reverts, as Psyphon fires the energy at Vilgax, him absorbing all of Gaia’s power.) Vilgax: Yes! Finally! The power is mine! Vilgax/Gaia: '''Thank you, Vilgax. '(Vilgax grabs his head, as if in pain.) '''With your physical form, there is nothing I can’t do. Vilgax puts his hands on the ground, releasing mana into it. The sand turns into solid earth, and Ben, John, Rook and Psyphon sink into a sinkhole, only their heads being free. Psyphon: Lord Vilgax! Why did you trap me? Vilgax/Gaia: You may have been a value to this mortal, but to me, you are worthless. ''' John: (Stirring) Ugh. What happened? Rook: Gaia has taken control of Vilgax’s mind. John: Oh. Well, this seems familiar. Ben: Vilgax was brainwashed in your dimension? How’d you stop him? John: A little cognitive rehabilitation. John turns into Davy Jones, and breaks out of the ground. He faces Vilgax. Ben: He has Vilgax’s form? No fair! Davy Jones: Gaia! Prepare to be vanquished! I am Vilgax, Conqueror of 10 planets! Vilgax: (Fighting for control) No! I am Vilgax the Conqueror! (He screams, as Gaia regains control.) Vilgax/Gaia: '''A foolish sentiment, John Spacewalker. Davy Jones: You’re nothing but a worm. A weakling when it comes to my power. I have the power to destroy everything! Everyone runs in fear from the mention of my name. Vilgax: And I shall show you why you should fear me. Vilgax swings his arms up, several earth platforms flying up into the air. Davy Jones is on one, as he jumps at Vilgax. Vilgax’s tentacles become enveloped in mana, extending to strike Davy Jones. Davy Jones swings his arms, a burst of air launching him over it. He goes to slam his arms into Vilgax, who moves a mountain of earth to block it, launching Davy Jones onto an earth platform. Vilgax lands on it, and goes to strike Davy Jones. The two deadlock, and Davy Jones head butts Vilgax hard, knocking him back. A cloud of mist leaves his mouth, as Vilgax regains composure. Vilgax: Thank you, hero. With that, I have gained complete control! The earth platform shatters under their feet, Davy Jones falling. Vilgax thrusts his fist at him, all the earth platforms and debris flying at Davy Jones. Davy Jones hits the ground, and is buried underneath the debris. Vilgax lands on it, tearing through and creating a huge shockwave. The shockwave breaks the ground, freeing Ben, Rook and Psyphon. Ben: Finally! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Vilgax comes out of a crater, leaving John at the bottom of it. Way Big swings his fist, Vilgax catching it. Vilgax: Ha! You are weak now, even in your strongest form! (Vilgax pushes back, causing Way Big to topple over. Vilgax flies into the air, his body glowing with mana.) Way Big: Oh, I’m not done yet! (Way Big stands, crossing his arms. He fires a cosmic ray, as Vilgax fires a powerful mana blast, canceling the attack.) Rook helps John out of the crater, who grabs his head. John: Ugh. I don’t remember Vilgax ever being this difficult. Rook: Even as Way Big, Ben cannot defeat him. John: Maybe he just needs a boost. John turns into Will-o-Wisp, and flies up. Way Big punches Vilgax, who blocks it and knocks Way Big back. Will-o-Wisp flies up, ramming and phasing through Vilgax, pushing the mana out of Vilgax. Vilgax: No! (Vilgax begins to fall, but is caught by Way Big.) Way Big: Sorry to disappoint you, Vilgax, but you’ve lost. Again. (Way Big throws Vilgax up and kicks Vilgax, sending him flying far into space.) Will-o-Wisp rams into the mana mist, which has taken the form of Vilgax. The mist punches Will-o-Wisp, as he releases a mana burst. The mist regenerates, and Way Big comes over. Will-o-Wisp phases into Way Big, him glowing with a white aura. Way Big: Whoa! I feel so strong now! Will-o-Wisp: Ben! Destroy the mist! We can’t allow it to reform. Way Big: No problem. (Way Big fires a cosmic ray, tearing through the growing mana mist. The mist disperses, heading off into space. Way Big reverts, and Will-o-Wisp exits Ben, reverting as well, John laying on the ground.) Ben: You okay, dude? John: Yeah. Just tired. Ben: We need to go after the mist. Rook: First, we need to take these criminals in to justice. Ben: Yeah. I don’t think any of us are up for more fighting. Let’s rest a bit. Right John? John? (John was fast asleep.) Oh, man! Rook, carry him back aboard! I’ll take the criminals. (He sees Rook already taking Psyphon and his gang to the Proto-TRUK.) Oh, man! Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Gaia *Vilgax *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Thunderpig Aliens By Ben *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Upchuck (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) *NRG (first re-appearance) *Way Big By John *Kickin Hawk *Crashhopper *Mummy Dusk *Swampfire *Shocksquatch *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Royal NiGHTS *Davy Jones *Will-o-Wisp Trivia *John is able to fight evenly with Vilgax in human form, at least for a little while. *John uses more aliens than Ben this episode. *John makes a reference back to John Smith 10: Distant Worlds, remembering Rock Lee and using his technique, the Primary Lotus. **As usual with the Primary Lotus, John was barely able to move afterwards, and was affected for the rest of the fight. *With this appearance, Vilgax has appeared in every John Smith 10 series so far. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc